The Life and Times of W D Gaster
by deadlyswarm
Summary: A prequel for a future fic, the story of Gaster and his time in the underground. a mix of fluff and sadness, fun times!
1. Chapter 1

The war between humans and monsters had reached its end. I, W. , am the only living skeleton left. My family, my friends, all gone but two. As I watched the saddened faces of the wizards that sealed us, I knew that despite how it seemed, not all humans were evil. To say so would be a massive generalization of the human race as a whole. There were those, such as the wizards, who were on our side. I watched as many of them fell to their fellow humans, defending monster villages, including my own. I look to my right, tears leaking out of my eye sockets, and steal a glance at my two friends. King Asgore, and Queen Toriel dreemurr. We would never see the sun again, this I know for a fact. Or at least, that until the first child fell into our midst, thousands of years later.

I decided to work on a massive project, one that would provide power to all of the underground, it took a long time, but most of it was finally complete! The CORE, a geothermic machine that would convert both heat and magical energy into working power for the entire underground. As I worked, The king and queen, after a couple thousand years, had a child named Asriel. Truly Asgore, you can't think of a name to save your life, but, the name does seem fitting. The child was a nice blend of Asgore and Toriel. He had a kind heart and a keen sense of humor. When Chara, the first human fell, they too became part of the family, but something went oh so horribly wrong. Chara fell ill, and I worked fev- no wrong choice of words, I worked diligently to find a cure, but even if I had, it would have been too little, too late. The human died, and Asriel, wracked with grief, took the child past the barrier to bury her where she wanted. However, Asriel returned clutching the child close, Asgore and Toriel watched as their son faded to dust. Both of my friends were utterly destroyed by the loss of not one, but both of their children in the same night. my soul was breaking, they were such wonderful children, they gave hope that humans and monsters could once again live in peace, but now…..Asgore has gone into a rage. The loss of his children, along with his duty as king to find a way to free us, has driven him to order the death of any human that would fall down here.

Toriel stayed with him, arguing, fighting to get him to see reason. I can understand why...murdering innocent humans, ones who meant no harm, was not something that Toriel could ever accept. Honestly, I don't know if I do either, but what other choice do we have? They fought back and forth over this for months, until it culminated in the first soul being taken…..the soul of a child with no dust on their hands. Toriel and I both saw Asgore, standing over the broken and burned corpse of the poor child…..and I saw the light die in Toriel's eyes, they had turned cold, with tears running down her cheeks. I do not think she only saw that particular child, but Chara as well, that human child could have been another Chara for all they knew. Toriel left, never to be seen again.

All of the souls that fell down here were children, each death sending Asgore further into depression. These acts were breaking his heart, and yet he feels it his duty to give the monster kingdom hope. I must find a peaceful way to break the barrier, for Asgore's sanity, for our freedom, this is what I shall do. To utilize my position as the royal scientist to do everything I can. I knew I would need a vessel, one that could house both human and monster souls. I had an Idea of what to do, and the procedure would require a bit of my own magic to make it work. The solution I crafted to form the vessel it was light blue in color, it glowed eerily as I began my work. I had cut a hole in my hand, as to provide enough of a magical baseline that I could construct a controllable vessel. Energies surrounded the piece, and eventually, a small monster soul formed. Needless to say, I am shocked, and I immediately begin looking at the monitors. All of these readings, the MP meters, the stat counters, they all pointed to their's being….an authentic monster soul? I have no idea how this was possible, I mean, I did draw basic magic from other sources to fuel the process, but for it to culminate in a soul?

During this time of observation, I have gained a new assistant, a brilliant up and coming scientist named Alphys, Doctor, Alphys. She has a passion like I have rarely seen, yet she doubts her own abilities so much. However, with a gentle guiding hand, I believe one day she would make a fine replacement. Alphys aided me in observing the phenomenon, until one day she called, almost shrieking.

"D-Doctor Gaster!Y-You have to see this, it...You really HAVE to see this, oh my god."

"Alphys, Alphys, slow down, I only just had my coffee. I shall be over in a moment." I elected to teleport straight to the lab, where Alphys was pacing frantically until she saw me. She directed me to the chamber where the soul was forming, and the sight before me was one I could scarcely believe! A small, infant-sized skeleton monster floated in the tube. A skeleton monster….that I made. I can't stop trembling at the sight. The monster floated there peacefully, and Alphys has just taken a few measurements.

"Gaster… t-the monster...they're at the right stats to experience the outside world, i-if it is in fact, an actual monster. Oh my god, would that make him your….." I begin to bring the subject out of their testing tube. Being pulled from the comforting liquid, it had begun to cry….it was sentient! This...this monster was indeed genuine, their soul, the magic pouring off of them as most monster infants have…..this wasn't just any skeleton monster, this is….my son. I simply stared at the child, who had finished their wailing and had fallen asleep in my arms. He looked so peaceful, with his permanent grin relaxing as I swaddle him in warm blankets. Alphys meanwhile, looked as though she was about to faint.

"Gaster oh my god, you-your a dad!"

"It would seem so…..I must inform Asgore of this right away, this particular experiment is over, however, I may revisit the formula to do what we originally had in mind." Any further testing would be unconscionable and utterly senseless. I wonder, would he have my abilities? Teleportation? Could he…..could he transform? Would that even be possible? My Transformative abilities are a magical mutation of sorts, a rare thing that skeleton monsters can have, but as I am one of those rare monsters…..would my offspring be as well? These thoughts raced through my head as I brought the child to Asgore.

"King Asgore I have news on my experiment." I proclaimed hastily, Asgore had his back turned, he was watering his garden as he turned.

"Oh, howdy Gaster, would-" His face slipped into shock as he looked at what I had in my arms.

"Is that….a skeleton child?" I nodded

"Yes, the experiment I ran was meant to create a faux monster, a vessel that could carry both monster and human souls, however, the result was..a genuine monster soul, born from me and the various magics I imbued into them. Needless to say, I cannot in good conscience take this experiment any further, I shall have to find a new way." Asgore smiled and had tears in his eyes, He walked over and pulled me into a light hug.

"Of course, this is wonderful news! You have a child, that is simply wonderful! What is his name?" His name!

"I….I don't know, He hasn't really babbled yet, So I have no idea what his font is. My best guess right now is that he is a lowercase font. He bares the quietness of one, a more relaxed nature." Asgore nodded, and I carried the child to my home in Snowdin. Over the years, I would discover just how hard it was to raise a child, especially one who could not control their teleportation abilities. Often I would hear him giggling upstairs when he was by my side a second ago, and now I know how MY parents felt. The child began to babble, and I found his font.

"dabagaba...goo." He is Comic Sans Gaster. Much like his great-grandfather of the same font, he would have been proud. My son...Sans, would grow, and now he is around 5 years old, and already taking an interest in my work. As I worked on my papers, constructing a new formula to attempt for an actual vessel, Sans popped up beside me.

" heya dad, what'cha workin on?"

"I am working on a very special project, It will still take some time to develop." Sans' eye lights turned into stars, as they always did when he got excited.

" you're doin science stuff? can I help? please?" I don't think I could ever hide the grin that was on my face. My son, taking an interest in science, wanting to know more…..I will show him everything I can, starting small of course.

"Well now, a lot of this stuff is very advanced Sans, but, every great scientist needs assistants!" To which my son replied with a hearty " mweh heh heh!"

Sans would often accompany me to the lab, asking me or Alphys what something was, how something worked, he and Alphys actually worked rather well together when Sans started to know what he was doing. Over the years, he would master his magic, and school had become boring for him. And at the age of 10, I began to show him my blaster transformation. Needless to say, he was shocked to see me transform into a large, almost dog like creature with a dragon mix.

" woah, that's so cool, do you think I could do that?"

"Well, it is highly possible." I wouldn't find out the true answer to this until sometime later when Sans doubled over unexpectedly. Both Alphys and I rushed to his side, only to find that he was transforming. The process was not painful, however, for the first time, it can be very jarring. Sans must have triggered his ability. I begin to talk him through it.

" d-dad, what's happening? this feels weird." I gently placed my hand over his head, which was starting to become more blaster like.

"It's alright Sans, this is perfectly normal, does it hurt?"

" no, it jurrrrrr- raaaaawr." Sans was unable to finish his sentence, as his muzzle formed

"D-Don't worry sans, it'll s-settle in a second!" Alphys called out, keeping a hand on his back as he turned. After a short time finishing the transformation there he stood as a small blaster pup. I watched as he looked at himself, and barked, trying to communicate.

"Here, I too shall transform, then I can fully understand you." And so I did.

[ dad i'm like you!] Sans said with his tail wagging happily, while Alphys pulled out her phone for a picture. He would eventually find himself chasing after anything moving on the floor in that form, and I guided him in how to transform back. Over time, he learned how to do so at will. Despite being a blaster, Sans still had his calm energy, only now he was able to find more comfortable napping spots, though I have no idea how he finds behind the fridge to be so relaxing.

More time passed, and Sans would become my apprentice, along with Alphys. The duo worked well together, Sans was very good at calming Alphys down if she made a mistake. For myself, I was continuing the vessel project, I have spent years trying to design a new formula to gain the effect I originally wanted….though….if I were to get another son out of this, I certainly would not complain. The only thing is, this is the last experiment I can run, holes in my hands are fine, but anywhere else could render some part of me unable to work. Sans and Alphys gathered what I needed, and we began to experiment, this time the formula was a bright orange color. Sans stared at it, and then to me.

" so uh, what now?"

"Now we wait, either this will create a vessel capable of housing monster and human souls, or, it could result in another monster soul being created."

" wait, this is how I was born?"

"Indeed, and we shall see whether or not you gain a sibling from this." Sans looked at the tube once more, magic slowly gathering in the center.

" could I stay here and watch it? I'll let you know if anything happens! That way you can do other stuff." It was not hard to discern my son's true motive, he wanted to watch in case that was his sibling being made in there. Of course, I agreed, and as the magic condensed over time, it turned into another authentic monster soul. Sans would indeed be having another sibling. The soul was in its basic forming stages, it was thrumming with magical energy, and glowing like a miniature sun. The hope and energy the soul produced was astounding and powerful. Sans sat by it, watching it closely, talking to it, telling jokes, and even reading books. The soul was particularly happy when ' fluffy bunny' was read to it. Eventually, the monster would form its body, and another interesting phenomenon occurred. The souls of both of my children glowed in unison, Sans' a bright blue, and the other a strong orange my eyes, a bond was forming, which was a very rare event that some monsters went through with their siblings. Most siblings are close, but a bond as strong as this, the two will be stronger for it, and nearly inseparable.

The time has come, I will now remove the child from the testing tube, this experiment was a success, though not in a way I could ever have imagined it to be. The child cried, however it was much louder and harder to settle than Sans.

" wow, he's kinda loud…"

"He is indeed an uppercase font, that's for sure."

" can I hold him?" I grin as I carefully hand the infant to Sans. his eyes turn into stars in excitement. With a smile, I carefully hand Sans his new brother, taking care to instruct him on the proper way to hold an infant. As soon as the child was in Sans' arms, it became clear that the bond had taken place, for the infant stopped crying, looking up at his brother with wonder.

As the child reached the point of babbling, I knew that this child's name was Papyrus, Though Sans would sometimes use 'pap' or 'papy'. Once Papyrus was old enough to understand them, he began overreacting to Sans' jokes, as he noticed that Sans found these reactions hilarious. After several years, Papyrus too would change into a blaster form, however instead of me, Sans was the one to guide him through it.

"SANS...WHAT'S HAPPENING? THIS FEELS WEIRD!"

" its alright pap, you're almost done"

"OKAY..." Papyrus said as his skull formed to be more dragon-like, his form finally settling. Sans' grin grew as he too transformed.

[ so yeah this is your form, it can be pretty fun. oh, dad and I have to show you new tricks!] Sans turned to face me and barked, To which I assumed meant that he wanted me to take my blaster form as well. Sans and I spent time teaching Papyrus fun activities, as well as teaching him to control his ability to shoot laser beams from his maw.

Papyrus proved to be just as bright as his brother, though his personality betrays a sense of naivete. He is quite perceptive and observant, watching my fellow scientists creating puzzles. He watched in awe as they worked on the necessary writing and math, and chose to volunteer to test them out. Eventually, while at home, Papyrus came to me with a piece of paper covered in x's inside a box shape, the design was clearly a classic pathfinding puzzle.

"Well now, this is certainly Interesting, what kind of puzzle is this Papyrus?"

"IT'S A PATHFINDING PUZZLE, YOU GOTTA TURN THE X'S INTO O'S BUT IF YOU STEP ON THEM A THIRD TIME IT BECOMES A TRIANGLE AND YOU GOTTA RESET THE PUZZLE. YOU FIND THE WAY TO DO THE PUZZLE AND GET OUT OF IT WITH EVERY SQUARE BEING AN X, AND THAT'S HOW YOU WIN!" oh the pride that filled my soul, he was going to be a bright puzzle crafter one day.

"Papyrus my boy that is simply genius! I shall get this to the puzzle makers and get it built." Papyrus frowned a little for some reason.

"ACTUALLY I WAS WONDERING...IF WE COULD MAKE IT TOGETHER? I MEAN, I KNOW YOU AND SANS ARE BUSY WITH IMPORTANT SCIENCE STUFF BUT.." I placed a hand on my son's shoulder.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day." and so we went, I aided Papyrus in showing him how to construct a basic pressure plate system, and over time he would catch on like a professional... I suppose it did help that I was able to get him the latest books in puzzle design. As we worked, Sans would often nap, or aid Alphys with my new primary project.

My other studies have taken me into the possibility of time travel. A large team of scientists, including Alphys and Sans, worked diligently. The readings we received was definitely the timeline, but, years ahead, something was wrong. Sans was the first to notice, time was looping back on itself, stopping and starting until…..everything ends. This shook most of my colleagues, however, it has only spurred us on to continue our research.

Our prototype time machine is ready for testing, after a long series of other test runs, I entered the machine and activated it. But something is amiss, these readings are unstable, and the core was shaking with the energy demand. It...It's going to explode, or do something far worse…. I yell for everyone to get out. Sans tried to stay behind to save me, but I forced him away with my blue magic. An explosion ripped through me, and I fell into growing darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I shall now begin chronicling my time here, as there is little else to do as I plummet through this infinite void.

Gaster's log, Entry number 18: I have been falling for some time now. An accident at the Core has sent me unto oblivion, though at the very least, I could ensure the safety of my son. How is he faring, I wonder. As I continued to fall, I saw something, for the first time in this soundless, lifeless void, a grey room, with a singular door, floating in the middle of the abyss. And now that I am in the room, the only exit is the door I mentioned earlier. As I opened it I immediately recognized where I was, Waterfall! I was in the underground at long last! But as I wandered the cavern, monsters would walk by me without even a glance in my direction, I had not realized the magnitude of my problem until a woshua simply walked right through me as if I was not even there. I seem to lack some pieces to this puzzle, and so I shall investigate further.

Gasters log, Entry number 19: My discoveries are most troubling. The Core is still intact, but nobody seems to see me at all. I went through the laboratory door and found my colleague and friend, doctor Alphys. ( and now everything is covered in weeaboo crap. Alphys, why?) However, instead of her stammered greetings, Alphys simply continued watching her anime, for the millionth time. As I look around, I begin to see that any and all traces of my work are gone. Files that were once mine lay completely blank, as if I had never written them, it was as if I had never existed in the first place. Worry grips my soul, if all traces of me have been erased, what of my sons? I need to go to Snowden immediately.

Gasters log, Entry number 20: I arrived in Snowden. My home still stood, in relatively good condition. As I entered my abode, I saw Sans, helping Papyrus get ready for school. My soul feels much lighter, they were spared from being dragged with me to whatever this….is. Neither of my boys can see me, Sans appears to be putting on a face for Papyrus, trying to appear happy, but I know my son. Something was troubling him, and as Papyrus went to school, Sans let out a sigh. He is pulling out a piece of paper, an old drawing that Papyrus had made of the three of us, and written on the bottom were two words: Don't Forget. Sans moved to the workshop, placing the picture in one of the drawers, with a sigh.

 **"** **don't forget? whatever the heck that means, those two are clearly me and pap, but….that other person….why do** i **feel so sad looking at it?"** The lightness in my soul faded, as realized that even my own children have forgotten me. Whatever that accident did, it scattered my existence, and then scoured as much of it as it could, leaving me as a phantom to watch the world move on without me. I have decided that as I find out more of my predicament, I shall watch over my children. At the very least, I will get to see them grow.

Gasters log, Entry number 21: Sans is taking on the responsibilities thrust upon him well. Though I worry that he is not doing enough for himself, Papyrus has been happy. Over the years, Sans accrued many jobs, mainly spending the money on his brother, keeping his own possessions sparse and bought far between.

Gasters log, Entry number 22: I have dedicated some of my time to observing various other goings on in the underground. Asgore still has the six souls, and Alphys is continuing the DT experiments. Papyrus seems to be doing well, and Sans is working on the machine that had caused the accident….why? Perhaps he felt it held a clue as to who I was? Over time I also observed a young monster by the name of Undyne, who would work her way up to being the captain of the royal guard. Her loyalty and determination are quite admirable. I had also noticed that Sans had gained another job today…..he has become king Asgore's judge. Sans demonstrated his skill in reading people, as well as his combat potential. The two are forming a nice friendship as Sans keeps tabs on the goings on of the underground.

Gasters log, Entry number 23: Alphys' experiments have gone awry. All she wanted to do was aid people, and it all went horribly wrong, the fallen monsters becoming strange amalgamations. I am forced to watch my friend plunge into depression and seclusion Her attempts on the flower were similarly failed, all of the flowers returned to Asgore. But then, he had found something. A strange being in the form of a flower awoke in Asgore's garden, the flower from the surface that Alphys injected with DT…..why did this one come alive?

Gasters log, Entry 22: My studies into the timelines indicated that something would cause time to fall back on itself, stop and start at various intervals. These occurrences were caused by the flower, this….anomaly. At first, the flower was using its abilities for good, finding the best ways to help people, but then it started getting curious. It became a hellish creature killing as it pleased and then resetting to do it all again. I watched as the thing toyed with the timeline, treating everyone in it as if they were just pawns to be played with. I had to witness Papyrus, kind, sweet papyrus, be subjugated to mental and emotional trauma, and then have it all reset. I watched as with each reset, Sans slipped more and more into depression, nihilism eating its way through any positivity my son had left.

The resets were taking their toll on him as he experienced night terrors and horrid memories. There were even times where he would revert to his blaster form in his sleep and begin whimpering. I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay. But even if I had my existence, I know that such a lie would not be bought, this was about as far from 'okay' as things could get. The anomaly has started a genocide, killing everyone in the underground. When Papyrus fell, I was forced to watch as Sans found his dust. Eventually only Sans and Asgore remained. I watched as Sans, donned with his jacket and the scarf of his brother, stared down the entity with his eye blazing blue and yellow. Sans fought ferociously, doing everything he could to make the flower reset, but it kept coming back, and eventually, it won. I watched in horror, as my child fell to dust. I screamed, hoping that anyone could hear me, but nobody came.

Gasters log, Entry 22: The flower could not get past Asgore what so ever. Nothing the flower did or could do, worked on the king. And now having exhausted all possibilities, the anomaly did one last reset and allowed time to move freely again, for now. Sans and Papyrus have long since become sentries, with Papyrus training to become a member of the royal guard. Often Sans would stop by the Ruins door, and tell his jokes. But then...someone answered. Toriel, I had seen her a few times, living her life away from most of the underground. Her laugh, it sounded as though she had not laughed in over a hundred years, and I know for a fact, that she most likely has not. Yet it was my son, who would bring her laughter, he seemed to brighten a little as he and the woman exchanged jokes and stories, honestly, it's rather adorable…..yet I cannot help but feel for Asgore. It pains me to know that my two long-standing friends have drifted apart, though circumstances being what they were, and still are, I can not blame either of them for their decisions. Toriel later asked Sans a favor, to spare the life of a human, should they come through the door. Sans agreed interestingly enough.

Gasters log, Entry 23: The flower has stopped resetting, for now, Time moves onward, but something very interesting happened. A small child fell into the underground. They ventured forth after their fall, running into the abomination of a flower. It had tried to kill the child, but they were saved by Toriel. As the child made their way through the Ruins, I have noticed that they are not the violent sort, preferring to solve disputes by ACTING. Yet the most interesting, and troubling part, was that when they had died at the hands of a Loox, they came back from their last save point. The child had full access to powers beyond their comprehension.

Eventually, they had to face Toriel, who was trying to protect them from the remaining part of the underground. The child clearly thought they were meant to fight Toriel, and swung their stick, having no intention of actually killing her. To my shock, Toriel's HP plummeted, despite the lack of intent on the human's part. They were horrified as Toriel fell to dust before them, and in their wish to take back what they had done by accident, the child loaded, and Toriel was alive once more. The human spent the whole fight refusing to throw a single punch, their determination, wearing Toriel down until she finally allowed them to pass. The flower spoke to them, taunting them, revealing its former possession of the abilities that the child now wields. After this, they opened the Ruins door, I wonder how my sons will react to this human.

Gasters log, Entry number 24: The child progressed through the rest of the underground quite admirably. My sons had not had the time or inclination to reveal their transformative abilities though it is likely that Sans was simply too lazy and Papyrus might have feared that he would bring harm to the child without being able to mitigate the damage. Through various methods, they survived the Underground without a speck of dust on their hands. I honestly thought Undyne would give them pause in that regard, but the child's determination was overwhelming. Now they stand in the judgment hall, eyes widening in surprise as they recognize my son.

"S-Sans?"

 **"** **so you finally made it…"** my son began, as he went into his explanations of LV and exp, the child turning paler in their realization of what they had averted in the Ruins.

 **"** **but you never gained any LOVE…."** Sans continued, complementing their kindness and compassion, which they clearly possessed in great quantity. Over the course of their journey, they befriended many monsters, including Papyrus. In fact, the child had called him in every room just to hear what he would have to say about it. As Sans finished, he walked towards the child and patted them on the shoulder. However, An expression of guilt spread on the child's face, their mind likely going to their incident with Toriel.

"Sans...you don't know everything yet. Y-You don't know about the Ruins…." Sans gave Frisk a strange look.

 **"** **really? well, don't keep me in suspense kiddo."** The human wrung their hands as they spoke.

" First, you seem like a person that knows more about things than most people...does the word ' reset' mean anything to you?" Sans' eye lights shrunk in response, and I could see the dots connecting in his mind.

 **"** **yeah,** **that word is pretty familiar….so tell me, what do you know of it?"**

"When I fell, I was attacked by a weird flower monster, the lady behind the door saved me and took me partway through the Ruins before she had to do something. I tried to walk the rest of the way home, but I got killed, I felt myself die, but….I came back." Sans let out a sigh

"i see. So you are the one who is currently holding that ability then." The human nodded and continued

"The lady, she wanted to stop me from leaving, she told me to prove that I was strong enough to survive. I thought i-if I lowered her hp enough that it would work but.." Tears glistened in the child's eyes.

"But when she was at half HP, and I swung, it just dropped straight to zero, I don't even know how, it wasn't what I wanted! So...so I loaded and found a way to do it without fighting. but ...just because I took back my mistake….doesn't mean it didn't happen...I did gain LV.." The child looked down at their feet, tears dripping onto the hallway floor. Sans let out yet another sigh and walked towards them, putting a hand on their shoulder.

 **"** **hey** **kiddo, its okay, you said it yourself, you had no intention of hurting her. yes, you made a really big mistake, but it was one that you were capable of fixing. That ability you have? to save, to reset? That comes with a lot of responsibility that most people couldn't handle."** Strangely enough, the child smiled

" With great power comes great responsibility…."

 **"** **yup, pretty much. You did good kid, you made a mistake and fixed it, that's all anyone could really ask."** however the child would have more to say. They told Sans that there was more, and informed him of the flower creature, taunting her after revealing that he was the one who used to control the timeline.

"I...I don't think he did nice things with that power...he wasn't like other monsters. They were all just scared because I was a human…..he was just doing it for fun. It's part of why I called Papyrus in every room." Sans smile widened

" **heh, and you even kept an eye on my bro, kid you really are somethin."** Sans then gave a gesture I would not have expected of him, he had pulled the human into a hug.

 **"** **whatever you decide kiddo, i know you will do the right thing, i'm rootin for ya. "** Sans said with a wink. The child returned the hug and held there for a few moments The two eventually separated, and Sans teleported back home. I now see them march towards Asgore's chamber, it seems the final fight is about to begin….if only there was another way.

Gasters log, Entry number 25: The fight has started, both the human and myself were left reeling as Asgore destroyed the mercy option in its entirety. The child looked frantically, searching for something, anything that would let them win without hurting the king. But they had no choice in the matter…..neither of them really did. Tears streaked down the child's face, and their hand tightened on the stick they had carried through the whole underground. The child swung at the king, and the two fought. Eventually, after a few deaths, they had won, Asgore was brought to his knees. However, something interesting happened, the mercy option had reconstituted itself, and the human showed no hesitation in sparing him. Asgore seemed to be surprised, but as he spoke, I noticed what the flower was doing...NO!

The human and I watched in horror as bullets surrounded Asgore, killing him instantly. His soul shattered and the flower had won, he absorbed the 6 human souls…...and yet the child still stands against him. They cannot win, that….that would be impossible, but if anyone could do it, it would be this determined child. Flowey continued to kill them, over and over, but one by one the souls began to rebel until Flowey no longer held sway over them. They left Flowey, returning him to the hollow husk of a being that he was. Despite everything the flower did, the child refused to kill him. They would merely be proving him right. The child was sent back to before the fight with Asgore, with control over the timeline once more. They went back, and received a call, taking them back to Snowden.

Gasters log, Entry number 27: The call led the human to bring Undyne and Alphys closer together, their feelings FINALLY being known to each other (Honestly they have both been pining for each other so long, thank god this human got things moving.) However, the human received another call, instructing them to see Alphys back at her lab. The child went only to discover that Alphys had gone down into her true laboratory, my old workspace. They encountered the amalgamates, clearly afraid, but determined. The child spared every one of them, and unlocked the power room, passing by my depowered DT extractor I had modeled after the forms of myself, Sans, and Papyrus. However, time rippled around me, something was afoot. The elevator took the human straight to Asgore's castle.

The fight started once more, however, Toriel and the others intervened. Each of them saying their piece, and then Sans entered the picture. As soon as she saw him Toriel moved right to him, neither of them taking their eyes off of each other the whole time this event went on. Papyrus too had his suspicions, by the expression on his face. Once they finished, Alphys asked how Papyrus knew to bring everyone here.

"WELL, LETS JUST SAY… A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." oh god no.

A long vine stretched out, wrapping and trapping the group, and trapping Frisk inside the battle box. He began to relentlessly attack the child, bringing them to one HP, only for his last attack to be repelled by a circle of flames. One by one Toriel and the others fended off Flowey's attacks, giving Frisk encouragement, restoring their HP. more and more monsters appeared…..no wait, stop! This is exactly what he wants! The flower cackled as it used its power to absorb every soul in the underground….but what is this...how…..how is that Asriel?! It can't be!...yet….perhaps that explains everything. He had become a god, and yet the human stood more defiantly against him than ever before. The human held on to their hopes and dreams, surviving attacks that would have shattered any other soul. However, they did die, a star passing right through them, but….they refused. Through sheer determination, the child stood once more as strong as ever. The battle lasted several minutes until Asriel unleashed his true power. No matter what they did, they could not move, but then….their act button changed, to…..save? Save what?

Only when the child called out to their friends did I understand. They were saving them, bringing their memories back, fueling the child's determination. Soon, something happened, the child called out to Asriel, hoping to save him as well. This effort was daunting, with Frisk being brought within a millimeter of death…..only for the battle to end, and Asriel broke the barrier, freeing everyone. He released the souls, and now my children will see the sun thanks to the efforts of this human child that I now know as Frisk.

Gasters log, Entry number 28: It has been some time since my last entry, I've had precious little time to record my thoughts. Frisk has established themselves as the ambassador between humans and monsters, and is now living with Toriel, and my sons. Together, they make jokes, and in general enjoy the surface life.I have found that Frisk also prefers to be addressed as female and I shall refer to her as such. I doubt I will make another entry….I think I shall simply watch as my children experience the surface.


End file.
